


An Unexpected Encounter

by orphan_account



Series: FiKi at Hogwarts [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili quietly come out to the school, and Kili finds a mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Encounter

Kili entered the Great Hall for breakfast with a bit of trepidation. Fili had begged him to sit at Gryffindor at breakfast, and he had reluctantly agreed. Sitting at another house’s table wasn’t against the rules or anything. It wasn’t done often, but students were known to cross house-lines to eat meals significant others. 

That was one of the reasons he was nervous to sit with Fili at breakfast. It was practically announcing that they were dating to the entire school. 

It was something Fili might regret if his status as a werewolf ever became widely known.

He had tried to point that out to FIli, but the blond would not consider it. Fili insisted that he would not hide his relationship with Kili. He had even threatened to stand up during the middle of breakfast and proclaim his love for the Hufflepuff for all to hear.

Kili figured that sitting together would cause much less of a scene than that, at least. So with that thought, he slid into the empty seat next to Fili as calmly as possible, paying no mind to the frown that Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, sent him when he sat down.

“Kili!” Fili greeted him jovially, slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a half hug, brushing a kiss to his temple as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Kili ducked his head shy as he noted Tauriel sending them a smirk from across the table. “Morning,” he mumbled.

“About time,” Tauriel commented as Fili started piling food onto the plate in front of Kili.

The brunet frowned. “I can get my own food,” he protested.

Fili just grinned guilelessly at him. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t do it for you.”

“Fili,” he said, shooting for a warning tone but he knew it came out more fond than anything else.

“Kili,” he shot back with a cocky smirk.

“Oh Merlin, you two are going to be disgustingly cute, aren’t you?” Tauriel interrupted them with a groan.

Kili blushed as Fili answered her with an unrepentant, “Yep.”

“Well,” she quipped. “At least Fili will stop pining now.”

That drew a glare from the blond. “I was not _pining._ I was waiting for the opportune moment.”

She snorted. “You were pining. It was a little pathetic. I was afraid Wood was going to kick you off the team because you spent so much time looking at Kili during the games last year that you nearly dropped the Quaffle twice.”

Kili really couldn’t help but smile at that. “I didn’t know I was such a distraction to you,” he teased, judging Fili with his elbow.

Fili pouted. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

He laughed at that and tucked in to his breakfast, any nerves he felt earlier gone. It helped that no one looked twice at them. Sure, there were a couple of sneers from the known blood-purists in Slytherin, but that had more to do with Fili being a pureblood while he himself was a muggleborn.

Considering Fili’s family, though, that hardly raised any eyebrows.

“You have a free period next too, right?” Fili asked after they had finished eating. “Come do you homework with us in Gryffindor Tower?”

Kili grinned. “Sure.”

Just as they were getting up from the table, though, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher approached them. Since he wasn’t in that class, Kili assumed the professor wanted to speak with Fili or Tauriel.

He was surprised, then, when he locked eyes with him. “Mr. Oakenshield, I was wondering if I might have a word with you in my office?”

Fear shot through him and he looked at Fili in alarm, The blond looked at him in confusion, obviously not understanding his panic.

But really, what other reason would a _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher want with a student not even in his class? Surely he wanted to talk to him because he was a werewolf.

“I promise you aren’t in trouble,” the professor said mildly.

“Okay,” Kili muttered, not really seeing that he had a choice. “Meet you outside your common room? he told Fili.

The blond nodded and frowned after him worriedly as he followed the professor out of the Great Hall.

He eyed the man out of the corner of his eye as he followed him through the hallways. His robes were the shabbiest he had ever seen a professor wear, much different than the violently vibrant robes Professor Lockhart had favored last year. He didn’t look very old, but the haggard lines of his face and the grey streaks of his hair spoke of a man who had aged for too quickly for his years.

To his embarrassment, he couldn’t remember the guy’s name. He hadn’t really thought it very important to learn it, what with not being in the class and being fairly certain the guy would only last a year, like every other Defense professor they had had. Now that he was pulling the werewolf aside to threaten him or try to study him or who knew what, Kili was wishing he knew a bit more about the man.

“Have a seat, Kili,” the professor said kindly as they reached his office. He sat wordlessly, eyeing the man warily. “I’m not sure if you remember or not, but I’m Professor Remus Lupin. I had meant to talk to you before this week, but the first week of classes was a bit hectic for me, I’m afraid, and as you know last week was the full moon.”

Kili gulped. Apparently this Professor Lupin wasn’t even going to try to beat around the bush.

“But I was disappointed that you weren’t signed up for my class,” Lupin told him.

“Well, after being forced to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ last year and watch Lockhart act out his favorite bits, it pretty much turned me off the subject,” Kili grumbled bitterly, figuring that if this new professor wanted to grill him about being a werewolf, he might as well be honest.

Lupin flinched. “Yes, well, I can understand that. But I wish you would reconsider. To have gotten an Outstanding OWL even with a, shall we say _subpar_ , teacher? You must have a lot of talent. It’s still earlier in the term. I’m sure you could jump in without any trouble.”

“What, need me for a practical demonstration?” Kili snapped, unable to keep his temper in check. He had never been put in this situation before. All of his other professors had the decency to pretend his lycanthropy didn’t exist unless he brought it up. Even Snape, hateful though he was, never actually _spoke_ about his condition.

Professor Lupin looked taken aback by his vehemence before understanding flooded his eyes. “No one told you,” he said in realization, shaking his head. “I had thought the headmaster would have, or maybe your Head of House.”

“Told me what?” Kili demanded, hating how unbalanced he felt.

“Kili, I’m a werewolf too,” the professor said simply.

Kili stared at the older werewolf with a dumbfounded expression. Was this a trick? A joke? It… didn’t seem like a good one, if it were. Besides, why would anyone pretend to be a werewolf?

Kili had met other werewolves before, but the only ones he had met had barely been able to hold down a job, let alone have a job as prestigious as a Hogwarts professor. Even if his time at Hogwarts had taught him that Professor Lupin would only be there for a year, he was still here _now_.

That fact alone was enough to give Kili some hope for his future.

“That’s why I wanted to meet with you,” Lupin told him with a gentle smile. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you, as someone who was once in your shoes. And I was really hoping I could convince you to add Defense Against the Dark Arts to your schedule.”

“I’d like that,” Kili said in a rush, jumping at the opportunity to actually be taught by someone like him. “Do you think Professor Sprout will let me?”

Lupin’s smile widened. “I already talked to her and she assured me it would be fine with her, as long as I was sure you could catch up.”

“I can!” he assured him. “I promise.”

“I’m sure you can,” his professor said. “Now, I’m sure your friends are waiting for you.” He nodded and rose to leave. “And Kili?” Lupin called out before he could leave. He turned to look back at the professor. “My door is always open to you. For anything.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely before leaving the office.

He found Fili loitering outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower just like he knew he would.

“Everything okay?” the blond asked in concern.

Kili nodded with a grin. “Yeah, but you’r going to have to help me catch up on what I’ve missed in Defense the past couple of weeks.”

Fili’s eyes widened in surprise before he beamed. “You’re adding NEWTs Defense? Can you do that?” he said uncertainly.

“Professor Lupin said that both he and Sprout approved it,” he told him before pitching his voice lower. “Lupin is… like me,” he whispered, glancing around the deserted corridor, afraid someone would overhear.

The blond frowned in confusion before he caught on to what Kili was saying. He looked suitably impressed once he figured it out. “That’s brilliant!” He gave the brunet a teasing smile and nudged his shoulder. “You’ve got yourself a mentor.”

Kili rolled his eyes but grinned back. “Maybe I do.”

It was a nice feeling, he decided, knowing someone in the school _understood_ , someone who had _been there._

In the span of two days, he had gained both a boyfriend and a mentor. Maybe things were finally looking up.

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this gives you the timeframe in which this series takes place. I went slightly AU with the Harry Potter stuff, as obviously Fili did not play Chaser on Harry's team, but artistic license and whatnot. I'm hoping to take the series through the war, in case you were wondering.


End file.
